hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neotuhel/Hayate no Gotoku / Mahou Sensei Negima! : Common points
If you read or watch Hayate no Gotoku! and Mahou Sensei Negima!, you would think there are lots of similarities. Here is a list of them, with additional informations. They will be listed as above : Information (HnG! reference/MSN! reference). Authors - They are friends. Also, their first names are similar. (Kenjiro Hata / Ken Akamatsu) Manga - They are both harem and shonen. Characters Hayate Ayasaki / Negi Springfield - Gentlemen (Butler / English) - They are caught in a love triangle, and even more. (Hinagiku - Ayumu, Kotetsu, Nagi, ... / Nodoka - Yue, Makie, Ayaka, ...) - Live without parents. (They flee / They disappeared) - They are rarely angry. (2nd battle against Gilbert / Fate) - No experience with girls. (Always working / 10 years old) - Their strength comes from magic power. (Athena's power / Mage) - They have a special move. (Like a Hurricane / Magia Erebea) - They have an older brother / sister or cousin. (Ikusa / Nekane) Klaus / Takamichi T. Takahata - They always wear a costume. (Butler / Like his master, Gatô) - They are strong. (Butler / Powerful mage ranked AA+) Maria / Chizuru Naba - They take care of "children". (Nagi / Kotaro) - Good at cooking. (Maid / ??) - Scary side. Nagi Sanzenin / Asuna Kagurazaka - They are close to the main character. - They have quite the same hair style. - They love older boys (Hayate / Takahata) - They sometimes bully the main character. (Jealousy / Little brat) - They live without parents. (Both died ? / Unknown ?) Baka Rangers (Red - Blue - Black / Red - Blue - Yellow - Black - Pink) Similar characters : Izumi Segawa / Makie Sasaki - Miki Hanabishi / Yue Ayase - Risa Asakaze / Kaede Nagase. They have also bad marks at school. Risa Asakaze / Mana Tatsumiya - Live in a temple. - They can use guns. Linn Regiostar / Sayo Aisaka - Ghosts. Eight / Chachamaru Karakuri - Robots with feelings. (Shiori Makimura / Negi) Isumi Saginomiya / Konoka Konoe - Oriental + Healing magic. - Wear kimonos. (Always / Chapter 15) Chiharu Harukaze / Chisame Hasegawa - Same initials : C.H. - Hidden identity. (Maid Haru / Idol Chiu) - Wear glasses. Hinagiku Katsura / Setsuna Sakurazaki - Kendo. - They are not very feminine. Hinagiku Katsura / Ayase Yue -Promise to support their friend in their love but end up falling in love with the same person. (Ayumu Nishizawa / Miyazaki Nodoka) Athena Tennousu / Evangeline McDowell - Blond hair. - They know the main character before the story. (End of the world arc / Nagi's son) Same first names : Kaede Nonohara / Kaede Nagase Nagi Sanzenin / Nagi Springfield Kôtarô Azumamiya / Kôtarô Inugami Places - Hakuô / Mahora - Greece references. (Mykonos / Fate) Story Arcs - School trip (Mt.Takao / Kanto) - Main Character vs Strong person he knows (Hayate - Athena / Negi - Evangeline, Negi - Fate) - Enemy attempt (On the boat / Gateport) References / Jokes - Laputa (Hayate's King's Jewel / Ostia) - "Sefuku / Seifuku" joke (Maya / Jack Rakan) Anime - Two seasons. - The first ED from HnG! - Season 1 and MSN! - Season 1 are quite similar. - Fan service OVA. (Episode 00 / Haru - Natsu) Same seiyu : - Nagi Sanzenin / Tsukuyomi (Mô Hitotsu no Sekai OVA) : Rie Kugimiya - Hayate Ayasaki / Kaede Nagase : Ryoko Shiraishi - Wataru Tachibana / Kôtarô Inugami (Ala Alba + Mô Hitotsu no Sekai OVA) : Marina Inoue - Hinagiku Katsura / Misa Kakisaki : Shizuka Itou - Eight - Kôtarô Azumamiya - Shiori Makimura / Negi Springfield : Rina Satou - Sonia Shaflnarz / Makie Sasaki : Yui Horie Mahou Sensei Negima! references in Hayate no Gotoku! - Class book (Chapter 148) - "Mahô-Sensei" : Negi Springfield (Chapter 148) - "Nagi Springfield"